


Alone Again

by orphan_account



Category: Marianas Trench
Genre: M/M, Rlly just trash, it contains a mention of blood, kill me, mans Josh needs love, matt is a dorko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rlly just trash I found in my phone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [space4208](https://archiveofourown.org/users/space4208/gifts).



Josh gasped, coughing harder. He spit the blood onto the ground and furrowed his brow. His body hurt far to much and the worst part is the fact he didn't know why he was in pain. He felt so empty all the time. So numb. He was tired. It was normal. Right? He huffed and sat against one of the many trees surrounding the small clearing.

Josh pulled his hood up over his head and curled into himself. It was rare that he let himself give up. He was just tired. So simply tired. The voices in his head wouldn't shut up. “Kill yourself,” they whisper, “it'd be better if you killed yourself.” Constant taunts. Twisting and turning in his mind. “Useless,” they scream, “worthless excuse for a human being.” Burning holes in his self esteem, leaving him weak and broken. All he is, and ever will be, is weak and broken.

Weak.

Broken.

All he wanted was to find what made him whole.

He wanted to be held.

But all he had was the icey embrace of the midnight sky, the cold kiss of the autumn wind.

Josh closed his eyes, forgetting all his problems for a few moments before he was startled awake by his phone buzzing. And buzzing.

Like a bee.

Forever stuck in his mind.

After a few moments he gave up ignoring it and answered.

“Hello.” He whispered softly, trying not to wake the forest around him.

“Josh, Christ, I can't sleep. Where are you?” The voice silenced his demons, calming him down.

Matt. Josh's only friend, the love of Josh's life. The male that would never love such a broken and worthless person.

“Josh? You okay?” Matt asked, soothingly. Almost as if he was right there.

“Matt.” Josh spoke, voice cracking. “Oh lord, Matt. Can we meet?” He ignored the burning pain. The pain that wouldn't stop until he met with Matt. Because, although he is clean, Matt is his heroin. Burning the skin he touches, filling the holes that make Josh what he is. Broken.

The line was silent, the only noise being Matt moving around. Josh braced himself for what was to come. Rejection. It always came. From his parents, teachers, friends. But this time, not at all.

“Of course, Josh. The clearing in the forest?” Oh how he loved Matt the younger male was full of surprises.

A soft breath released to the cold air folded around Josh.

“As always.” He responded. With the confirmation Matt hung up, leaving him in silence. Shakily, Josh grabbed some flowers and slowly started to weave them together into a crown. A crown for his love. 

The slight crunch of leaves startled Josh from what he was doing. Looking up, he caught sight of Matt in the artificial light of his flashlight and the organic glow of the moonlight.

“He's so pretty,” Josh thought, not knowing that Matt was thinking the exact same thing.

Matt moved forward and kneeled by Josh, smiling brightly. “Hey dude.” He spoke, settling next to Josh. He gently grabbed the older males shaking hands and gently brought the up to his lips.

Josh let his eyes flutter shut at the warm caress of Matt’s soft lips. “You're freezing.” Matt whispered as he pulled away. “What's up with that?”

Josh let out a small whine before he answered. “I couldn't go home to them. Not after all that.” Matt made an understanding noise before he stood and gently help Josh up too. 

“Come. You're coming home with me.” Matt said and, when Josh went to protest, pressed a kiss to his lips. “Please, darling. I love you too much to leave you out.”


End file.
